


A Meeting of the Minds

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Gen, SnowBarry - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Meeting of the Minds

"Roy. Suit up," Oliver began instructing, grabbing his bow, "I’ll take west, you, east. Digg, you can hang behind, and Barry?" Oliver looked to him.

"Yeah?" Barry looked up from his focus on the brunette spinning in her chair, focusing instead on Oliver.

"Think you can cover above us?" Oliver asked, a light grin filling his face.

"I think I’ll manage," Barry grinned back, causing Digg to chuckle at their lightheartedness.

"Alright, once we get eyes on him," Oliver began, before Caitlin interrupted him.

"Wait, you said that he had been talking to all of his accomplices through the headpieces they all wore right?" Caitlin began, considering. Felciity’s eyes lit up in understanding, and she walked quickly to her chair, answering Caitlin before anybody could interrupt.

"They’re probably on a radio frequency, if we find out which one—" Felicity began, typing quickly on her computer.

"We can program a malfunction, having the white noise pick up into sound waves," Caitlin mimicked excitedly, rolling her chair towards Felicity, and watched her work intently.

"Exactly! It will work perfectly. And since they’re all programmed to the same station, it will affect them all at once." Felicity ended, proudly.

Digg and Roy exchanged a confused glance, before turning to Barry and Oliver—but they didn’t notice.

Oliver watched Felicity, a light smile ghosting his face as he stared at her lithe hands typing in wonder. The ever-present hardness in him seemed to have softened a fraction, making him look more natural than he had in weeks.

Barry, too was staring towards the same direction, but his eyes instead were locked on the brunette by her side. His smile was different than Oliver’s though—as if he was awed by both Caitlin and his feelings. His eyes were wide with wonder as she laughed with Felicity, and a slight blush filled his cheeks as he finally realized Roy and Digg were staring at him.

Digg looked away, chuckling under his breath before he too turned his attention to the women.

"So how exactly do these radio frequencies help us?" Digg asked.

"We can turn the white noise into a frequency loud enough to deafen them," Caitlin said, as though it was obvious.

"Well, at least temporarily," Felicity added, "I think," She made an almost pout, before shrugging and turning back to her computer, her and Caitlin both once again intent on their task.

The men shared a look of intrigue bordering on fear, before Roy finally voiced it for them all.

"Who needs us when they could take down the world on their own? They actually know how to get shit done.”


End file.
